The following relates generally to systems, devices and related methods of receipt of audible information in an operating room. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to providing audio to one or more selected locations or individuals in an operating room.
In operating room environments different individuals are tasked with different responsibilities. For example, a surgeon and one or more assistants, such as a resident and/or a scrub nurse, may be responsible for performing a surgical procedure on a patient. Similarly, an anesthesiologist may be responsible for maintaining the proper state of anesthetic for the patient and monitoring various vital statistics of the patient. A circulating nurse may provide support to different individuals in the operating room. In each case, the particular individuals may monitor one or more pieces of support equipment and/or surgical equipment, and in many cases the support and/or surgical equipment may provide one or more audible indicators according to the particular state of the equipment or monitoring that the equipment performs. In many situations, multiple different pieces of equipment may provide audible indications, and individuals in the operating room may hear indications from not only the equipment that they are responsible for monitoring, but also other pieces of equipment. In order to facilitate efficient operations in such environments, it may be beneficial to have audio from various pieces of equipment focused at particular individuals.